


Coma

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is in a coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is in a coma</p><p> </p><p>(I explained how Clint got into a coma, not descriptive but I thought I should let you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

Natasha enters the room quietly, like she always does; and like always, Coulson knows she’s there. 

"You need to rest, Sir." Natasha says as she walks up to the cot and stands next to Phil.

"I’m fine." He answers, not really taking his eyes off of Clint.

"No." Natasha places her hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. "You’re really not. You’ve been here for 2 days now, Coulson. You haven’t slept a wink, you haven’t eaten-"

"I had an apple."

"My point is, you need to rest. You need to be okay when he wakes up. Not trade places with him when he finally comes to. And you won’t be able to do that if you’re starving yourself and not sleeping."

"I’m fine." Phil says again as he looks back at Clint because he knows these things. He’s anticipated them, but he can’t do anything aside from weakly ignoring them and waiting beside Clint’s cot in a hospital room feeling useless.

"Please. If not for you, then for me. Please, Coulson. Go back to the tower" She squeezes his shoulder. Natasha hears him sigh. "I’ll hold the fort while you’re gone. I’ll text you if anything comes up."

Phil stands up and turns to the door where Tony Stark stood waiting for him. Tony wordlessly brought him back to the tower and instructed JARVIS that there will be communications going in Phil’s phone unless it was important. Important, in this case, means related to Clint.

—-

_"Barton, Talk to me." There was nothing but static and a few garbled words. "Clint, what’s your status?" Phil curses under his breath as he made his way to the compound that Barton still hasn’t come out of._

_The hostages were now on the Quinjet headed for debrief, so that left Coulson and Barton alone on unknown grounds. Some of the hostages had major wounds and could not wait any longer for the one-man extraction team that had saved them to get back, so Coulson had ordered the men to go on without them. That he’ll call once he has Barton with him again._

_—-_

"It wasn’t your fault." Bruce hands him a cup of chamomile tea. Phil’s lip twitches upward. He appreciates the sentiment, but he’s been doing this job far too long to know that Dr. Banner is lying.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner." Phil whispers.

"Phil." Bruce places his hands on top of Phil’s and looks him straight in the eyes. "I’m serious. Stop beating yourself over this. It wasn’t your fault. Clint did what he thought was necessary to get you both out of there alive. You know that. I know you do. The only one at fault here is already behind SHIELD bars."

Phil wrenches his hands free and shakes his head. “That’s not enough.” He smiles ruefully at the good doctor and walks away, leaving his tea untouched.

—-

_It wasn’t even supposed to be a hostile situation. There wasn’t supposed to be any gunfire. The mission was to get the hostages out, minimum damage, minimum detection, and get out of there fast. They weren’t supposed to know that SHIELD was coming._

_And yet, Phil and Clint are now hiding behind a metal crate, both of them sporting blood as their newest fashion accessory; Clint on his face, and Phil on his arms._

_"That’s going to be one hell of a job to clean out, Sir." Clint says, panting when he ducked back in after shooting 4 guys and noticing the bloody state Coulson’s suit is in._

_"It’s nothing." Phil replies automatically. "It’s a goner, anyway." Phil reaches for his pocket and pulls out a white handkerchief, pulls Clint’s face toward him and wipes all of the dried blood he could._

_"Sir?" Clint asks._

_"It’ll be hard for you to see if you’ve got dried blood sealing your eyes shut. It’ll just be a seconds." Phil wipes a few more times until Clint could open his right eye back again. "There." He smiles at Clint._

_And then, Clint was kissing him. It ended just as soon as it started. Clint, pulling away, realization of what he did finally hitting him and his face morphing into something close to fear. He was gaping for Pete’s sake. “I-I’m sorry, I- I was-“_

_It didn’t take a genius to know what Phil’s next move was. He pulled Clint by his neck and kissed the archer back. Along with the gunshots, Phil heard a small whimper, and he’d like to assume that it was Clint’s._

_When they pulled apart, they took a moment to stare at each other’s eyes, searching for the inevitable no. But there was nothing but hope, and happiness in both faces._

_Phil smiles. “You know usually, I ask to be taken to dinner first.”_

_Clint grins. “Well, I don’t know if we should be moving so fast. How about Ice creams first?”_

_Phil shrugs. “I like vanilla.”_

_Clint rolls his eyes. “Of course you do. Now what’s the plan boss?”_

_"Shoot as many bad guys. Get out alive. If the cafe down at 6th is still open, get ice creams."_

_"Awesome."_

_—-_

It’s been 3 months and there’s still no sign of Clint waking up. 

The team knew that Coulson was taking it pretty bad. He was in bad shape when he got back with Clint, himself. But for as long as he could, he’d stay with Clint. and just wait.

He’d take whatever work he had into the room and leave only when he was personally requested to a meeting or a briefing. There was no other reason he’d leave. He’d stand vigil beside Clint, sometimes hold the archer’s hand, sometimes talk to him only to get the beeping of the machine next to him as his reply in an empty room. It was heart breaking. 

It wasn’t right.

But there was also nothing they could do but wait. 

—-

_"There’s six more left, down the hall." Clint says._

_Phil nods. “On my mark. 1… 2… 3!”_

_Phil started firing his rounds, and Clint ran toward the goons. His arrow hitting two guys on their throats, and knocking one guy unconscious with his bow. Phil incapacitated three._

_Phil walked toward Clint as the archer smiled at him, looking all smug and victorious. “Thought we’d need one for interrogation.” He says, pointing to the body lying on the floor._

_Then Clint dropped to the floor; revealing a man with a fire extinguisher raised to where Clint’s neck was. Phil started shooting, but he hit the extinguisher itself masking the whole place in a puff of white smoke, allowing the last guy to escape._

_Phil ran towards Clint and dropped beside him. He checked for a pulse, and sighed of relief when he felt one. Then he checked Clint over for anymore signs of wounds other than the one that were there earlier._ _There was none. But something wasn’t right._

_Clint wasn’t waking up._

_—-_

Phil ran toward the room as fast as he could when he received the text from Natasha; briefing be damned. He could just ask Maria or Fury about it later.

He burst through the door and found the Avengers crowded around the cot. When Steve acknowledged his presence, they all turned to him.

Including Clint.

Who was now awake, and sitting up, and smiling, and… It’s Clint. “Hey! Look! I got us ice cream. It’s your favorite.”

Phil felt all the breath in his lungs gone but he didn’t really care. He strode into the room, straight for Clint; Natasha and Bruce making way for him. When he was beside the cot, beside Clint, who was looking up at him, Clint offered him the tub of vanilla ice cream in his hands.

"See? It’s Vanil-" Phil grabbed him by the cheeks and shut him up. Barton never did learn when to shut up. Phil felt Clint’s hands snake up his head to pull Phil down.

There was a whoop from somewhere that sounded like Tony’s voice, and an exasperated sigh from Natasha. They didn’t really care. What was important was that they were both here, both alive.

They pulled apart slowly savoring the kiss.

"If I knew that getting you Ice cream would get me a kiss, I would’ve done it years ago." Clint says, as a smile takes over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90345442976/more-natasha-enters-the-room-quietly-like)


End file.
